In computing, a cache is a component that stores data to allow subsequent requests for that data to be serviced faster. Content can be cached using a unicast service that transmits content multiple times by using a unicast session for each unique destination address. Additionally, or alternatively, content can be cached using a multicast service that allows content to be sent once and received by multiple end users by using a multicast session.